wwegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011
WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 (also shortened to SvR 2011) is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's and published by THQ for the PlayStation 2 (PS2), PlayStation 3 (PS3), PlayStation Portable (PSP), Wii and Xbox 360 systems. It is the twelfth game in the WWE SmackDown vs. Raw series, the last SvR Game, and is the first SVR game not to feature The ECW brand since WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2007. It is the sequel to WWE SmackDown vs Raw 2010 and succeeded by WWE '12. It was released on October 26, 2010 in North America. The game is based on the two brands of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), Raw and SmackDown. Gameplay One of the main changes in the game is the incorporation of a new physics system that allows objects to be used more realistically, such as objects involved in the TLC (Tables, Ladders, and Chairs) match. Tables now break differently depending on the impact placed upon them. Inside and outside the ring, ladders can now be rested onto the ring ropes and be broken into pieces. For the first time since WWE SmackDown vs RAW, wwe2k19 chairs can be thrown at the player's opponents. This though, is currently available only to the Xbox and PS3 version of the game. The Hell in a Cell match was revamped, now with expanded cell walls, weapons underneath the ring, steel steps near the poles, and the removal of the cell door. In addition, new ways to exit the cell were introduced, such as barreling through the cage wall. For the first time since WWE2k13 ''player can roam freely around the backstage areas in the game's primary story mode, though the ability to roam during matches has not returned to the series. Moves and controls are modified to incorporate new options to perform during and after a move is executed. The strong grapple modifier has been revamped to allow the player to perform more powerful moves on the opponent as the player progresses into the match and wears down the opponent. There are new announce table moves like a moonsault from the ring to the prone opponent. Plus, a new feature called "Match Creator" allows players to create new match types. Game Modes The game's new "WWE Universe" mode replaces the career mode from previous games. The mode builds storylines, and integrates cut scenes and rivalries between wrestlers based on the matches that are wrestled. These cut scenes appear randomly before, during and even after the match. Road to WrestleMania Road to WrestleMania mode has been modified to include new features such as backstage roaming, mini-quests, and further interaction with other Superstars. Playable storylines involve Rey Mysterio, John Cena, . Along with that is the new storyline in which players choose , John Morrison, R-Truth, or a created superstar in a quest to end The Undertaker's undefeated WrestleMania streak. Create Modes Create A Superstar mode now includes pre-loaded attribute points for created superstars, while in Create A Finisher mode, a new finisher position is the "Top-Corner" , in which finishers can be created in corner position (Cannot be used during the Royal Rumble match) . Also attributes such as speed and trajectory can now be modified by single increments rather than 25% increments. The number of available created finishers has been expanded to 130 as well. In addition, Story Designer mode now has new cutscenes, usable sound clips from announcers and wrestler entrance music, support for up to fifteen created superstars, 'branching' story paths depending on which character won the match and the ability to include championship belts in cutscenes and event triggers based on a wrestler reaching a certain state. Online Mode Online mode also returns(for Xbox and PS3) - each new copy of the game contains an Online Pass allowing one user to play the game online for free. Players who rent or purchase the game used will obtain a trial of Online Pass. Plus, 5-man, 6-man, and Royal Rumble matches are all playable online. Roster Category:Games Development ''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 was first announced along with WWE All Stars at E3 in June 2010 by THQ. A playable demo was featured at E3 with Randy Orton, The Undertaker, Chris Jericho and The Miz as playable characters. It is the first game in the series since WWE SmackDown vs RAW 2007 not to be released for the Nintendo DS. Special editions of the game featuring The Undertaker, Bret Hart and Randy Orton were released, each offering exclusive in-game content, an art book and DVD relating to each wrestler. Various retailers offered in-game bonuses to those who pre-ordered the game including a playable Bret Hart, The Undertaker's alternate Ministry of Darkness attire, three alternate outfits for Randy Orton and the WWE Tribute to the Troops arena. Trivia * Many people feel that they have been "ripped off" by the commercials because PS2, PSP, Wii never got the new physics system as only the Xbox and PS3 version got the new physics. * There are some details that contrast the platforms of the game. One of them is first of all, the graphics: PS3 and Xbox have superstars with body oil and realistic appearences.The clothes flap around too, while the PS2, PSP and Wii versions just stick to the body as if they were colored parts of the body. All this is probably due to the fact that PS3 and Xbox are more robust systems, meaning they are more capable of handling all these features. Category:SmackDown vs. Raw series Category:Games